


天窗 | （abo 奴隶藻贵族厨 车

by 1111llnysl



Category: One Piece
Genre: ABO, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, Zoro - Freeform, sanji - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1111llnysl/pseuds/1111llnysl
Summary: 全篇高肉，单纯想艹厨
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro - Relationship, vinsmoke sanji - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	1. 天窗

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇高肉，单纯想艹厨

森林里碎石树枝铺满了坑坑洼洼的泥路，走起来一步一个踉跄。山治拖着发软的双腿，扶着树干慢慢地寻找出口。

太晚了，茂密树枝遮挡了天空，山治用力眨眼挤掉因情欲引起的生理泪水，勉强推断出现在是傍晚，马上天黑了。或许会遇到野兽，捕兽的陷阱和毒虫子也很要命，森林的夜晚很危险。

更何况，自己正处在发情期，浓烈的情欲从滚烫的下腹渗透遍全身，他浑身发软,空虚的生殖腔源源不断地分泌大量淫液，打湿了裤子还顺着大腿下滴。走这几步路臂辦与裤子的摩擦都能让他隐隐升起快感。山治咬紧嘴唇，慢慢靠在树干旁闭目思考接下来该怎么办。但生殖腔的骚痒让他色迷神乱，呼吸急促，身体因为强行的克制不停颤抖，什么都思考不了。山治低声骂了句，发颤的解开裤子，希望能靠自己稍微缓解一下

唯一值得庆幸的就是深山老林四周无人，不用担心被下人看到堂堂三少爷母猫一样发情的样子。他自嘲的地想着，颤抖地握住已经半立起来的东西，马眼已经分泌了大量黏糊糊的液体沾满了他的双手，山治轻声呻吟，右手不停撸动，左手探向湿软的阴道，将食指和中指刺入，慢慢加大抠挖抽插的力度，山治全身缩成一团，这样只能缓解浅处的空虚，腔内深处的瘙痒感被他自已挑逗得愈演愈烈。这种程度的安慰聊胜于无，山治轻声呻吟着，突然对自己一阵厌恶。这样的身体，被弟弟用脚粗鲁地踩住都会得到安慰的身体，却对自己的抚摸毫无反应，真是贱透了

夜渐黑了，森林深处似乎有野兽的嚎叫。索隆在森林里转转拐拐，完全不知道自己走到了什么鸟地方。看来今天是出不去了

索隆打算捡些干柴钻点火勉强凑活过一晚，林风吹过，索隆的动作突然停下，他似乎闻到了什么诱人的气味。

索隆扒开灌木丛，看到了那个正在发情omega。让alpha按捺不住的甜美味道从那个漂亮的金发男人身上散发出来，。山治上身的西装随着身体的扭动被卷到上腰,精健白皙的腰腹全形暴露，标准的腹肌和人鱼线随着急乱的呼吸性感地起伏。下半身可以说惨不忍睹，大量透明的白色乳状液体沾在满是泥土的西装裤上，男人正颤巍巍地自慰，手法笨拙，却一脸被情色熏红的勾人表情，他舌头一卷，连把嘴边溢出的唾液舔进嘴里的动作都透着骚气。

山治没想到自己能倒霉到这个份上，他想用力推开把他扯进怀里的索隆，但四肢无力，那一点力道对索隆来说简直像爱抚。索隆一只手揽住山治柔软的腰，另一只手握住山治完全勃起的东西，手法粗鲁地擼动着。

那个地方被这么粗鲁地对待，山治先感到一阵疼痛，但潮水般的快感迅速淹没了他。从索隆走进时自己心里突然升起了愉悦感时，山治就大概猜到了，这是个  
alpha。现在算是证实了，omega对alpha有着天生的从属感和依赖心理，只是被摸到，对于身体极度敏感的山治来说就像久旱的沙地突逢甘霖，索隆没费多大功夫，山治就颤抖着射了出来。

射出来的一瞬间，快感铺天盖地地淹没了山治。他情不自禁地高扬起脖子，后背紧紧靠在索隆胸膛，手指因为强烈的刺激而蜷缩着，喘息出动人的呻吟。索隆一手都是山治的精液，他把手伸到山治嘴边，意思是让他舔干净。

山治抬手把他的手打下去，高潮刚过，山治的脸透着诱人的红晕，他舔掉嘴角的唾液，哑着嗓音，道

[行了，你可以走了，刚才——]

[谁跟你说的老子要走了? ]

索隆把他摁在地上，小石头和断枝硌得山治后背有些疼，但痈感很快转成了快感。他正值青年，发情期来的轰轰烈烈，这才是第一天，只是一次射精无济于事，索隆的手只是蛮横地摁在他的胸口就让他饥渴的身体一阵满足。山治咬紧牙关不让自己叫出声，无力阻止身上的男人把他的衣服扒干净:

[你爽完了，轮到我了就想跑?]

索隆把手指插进山治的生殖腔，发现里面湿的一塌糊涂。他的手是握惯了武器的，手指锻炼粗大，手腹上粗糙厚实的老茧残忍地剥开敏感的阴道，这种愉悦的感觉和山治的自慰完全不同。山治没忍住，勾人地轻哼一声，索隆笑道：[别急，还没开始呢]  
他解开裤子，抬起山治的一只腿，将龟头缓慢刺入。对于未开过苞的生殖腔来说这狰狞的龟头太过巨大，山治把舒适和渴望藏在嘴里，左腿发软地踢向索隆胸膛，被索隆抓住，索隆本想温柔一点，谁知这小野猫不顺从，他粗糙的大手掐住山治腰腹，也不管山治受不受的住，猛一挺腰，滚烫坚硬的大肉棒噗吡一声，插进山治身体深处。

[嗯啊啊… ]

山治终于忍不住浪叫出声，他感觉下体像被撕裂一般，刑具一进入就开始高速抽插，但滚烫的温不仅度极大的慰藉了他瘙痒的内壁，甚至吃不消这么庞大的东西，深处被索隆填的满满的，那是alpha也很少达到的深度，山治颤抖着，眼角又有生理盐水分泌出来，他虽然对这个男人的强硬没什么好感，但是渴望被alpha支配的天性让他对这种强硬欲罢不能。索隆懒得给山治适应时间，他掐着山治的腰一开始就猛烈地顶撞，每一次都是拔出一长截再一口气插到底，[啊啊啊啊——慢…慢啊啊…太粗了，拔出去嗯嗯啊啊……]山治尖叫出声，窄小的生殖腔简直受不了这么大幅度的侵犯，他摇摆着屁股想躲避，但是被索隆完全地控制在身下，这种扭腰摆臂在索隆看来更像是刻意的迎合。索隆用大手握住山治的两个阴囊，轻轻捏弄，摩擦，抚摸，把玩一番算是对乖巧的小母猫的奖励。

山治让索隆干得七荤八素，生殖腔在从来没有过的满足下涌出大量淫液让索隆插得更深，山治猛烈地颤抖着，突然感受到索隆对他的下体的抚摸，这种上下夹击的强烈刺激让山治几乎尖叫出来，阴道肉壁近乎疯狂的抽搐，山治知道自己马上又要高潮了。高潮前后的身体是最敏感的，哪怕自己轻轻的自慰都会引来强烈的快感，更不用说索隆现在这样猛烈的抽插，与火上浇油的揉搓。

索隆不知道山治现在有多不经操，就算知道也无所谓。他右手紧掐着山治紧实的细腰，改变了频率，每一次抽插都是整根抽出，再整根插入，每一次都是似乎要把山治的盆骨撞碎的力度。这样插入的深度更深，山治尖叫着，第二次高潮了。

高潮时的生殖腔就像温热的天堂，一股股潮水般的淫液刺激着龟头，紧缩的生殖腔箍住他的肉棒，索隆加大了速率，把下腹和山治紧紧贴合，让即将射精的东西插到最深，冲着刚过高潮的敏感子宫喷射出大量滚烫的精液。

[啊啊啊啊啊-嗯嗯啊! ]

子宫被alpha的精液攻占让他在心理上产生极大的满足感。索隆摁着山治把精液一滴不剩地射进生殖腔，把巨大的肉棒拔出来时那红肿的生殖腔甚至像恋恋不舍般的，发出“啵”的轻声。

山治喘息躺在地上被操得软成一摊泥，索隆扯着他的头发，硬生生把他拽到胯下，说

[把它舔干净，你就可以走了。] 

妈的。

山治一挥手冲索隆的脸实打实的扇了一耳光，但身上没力气，又倒进索隆怀里,索隆被打完居然大笑起来。山治有点担心，他怕自已随手把他打成傻逼了

[你刚才被我干到哭的时候可没不情愿。]索隆坐在地上，摁着山治的头让他舔，山治挣扎不起来，骂到：[你他妈现在给老子松手]，索隆冲他又白又翘的屁股打了一巴掌，顺便捏两下，山治吃痛，索隆顺势把沾满了精液和淫水的肉棒塞进山治嘴里。

这一插只插了一半，山治让索隆插得几乎窒息，僵硬了片刻，直到他开始挣扎，索隆才开始更深一步进入。温热的气息从喉咙深处传来，透过龟头传递到索隆全身.索隆拔了出来，坚挺的肉棒上缠绕着山治的唾液，山治还没来得及喘息，索隆又粗鲁地直接捅了进去。

这一次比上次更深，几乎是半个喉管的深度。细窄的喉管将粗大的肉棒紧紧抱住，粘液是天然的润滑剂，让索隆更深地刺入，喉管的天然纹路简直是最完美的按摩，一股股类似电击的刺激感从龟头传来，索隆爽得头皮发麻，扯着山治的头渐渐把整根肉棒都插进了山治嘴里[呜呜. .呜

〔真是个绝品〕索隆低喘着，心想，给他口过的人很多，但像山治这么爽还是第一次，他的嘴温热柔软，简直就像天生用来给男人舔的

omega的身体就为满足alpha而生的，山治很快就掌握了深喉的技巧，每一次索隆更深的进入都能尽力承受住，索隆坐在地上，山治只好趴下身体撅起屁股来给索隆口，索隆的手在山治身上慢慢游走，从光滑的肩胛骨，到精瘦的腰肢，到浑圆挺翘的臀部，最后又来到那个正渗出精液的洞口。山治很明显地轻轻颤抖起来。索隆恶趣味地弹击战况惨烈的阴道口，山治从喉咙深处发出勾人的呜咽声，像只发情的母猫一样温顺。

索隆很享受这样作为alpha完全掌握一个omega的感觉，他抽出肉棒，把山治揽进怀里，又把依旧坚挺的东两一插到底。山治的疼痛很快随着索隆的抽插变成快感，阴道里满是之前的淫液和精液，被索隆大力搅动发出滋滋水声，[啊啊……啊…慢点……太快了，啊你好大啊啊啊]

索隆对山治的夸奖照收不误，把山治翻过来更深地抽插，山治突然尖叫一声，阴道痉挛，射了出来。紧缩的肉壁差点把索隆吸射，他猛烈撞击着抽搐的阴道，刚过高潮的山治怎么受得了这种力度的操弄，他哭喊着无力地拍打索隆坚实的后背，在巅峰的快感中又挤出最后几滴精液。索隆往前猛挺腰腹，大股精液让山治的子宫吞咽干净。

[啊……你好棒……]山治大脑一片空白，刚才恐怖的快感吞噬了他的思维，索隆拍拍他装满精液的腹部，挑逗地问：[这里是什么]

[是……精液…]这样的问题让山治难以启齿，但索隆不打算这么放过这种挠人的小母猫，他贴近山治的耳朵，声线磁性地问[是谁的精液？刚从是谁把你干到射不出来？]

[是你……]

[是你老公]索隆把手指插进生殖腔，那个过度使用的地方可怜兮兮地承受他的捣弄，山治好听地浪叫出声，还没清醒过来的他索隆说啥就应啥

[是我老公，你是我老公，呜呜是我老公把我干得射不出来……别……哈啊啊……呜，别玩那里……]

情欲暂时退却，劳累过度的山治很快就睡着了，他中途醒来一次，发现索隆把自己的外衣铺在他的身下。

索隆点燃火守夜，也守着他。山治松口气，看见索隆正直勾勾地盯着他。透着温暖明亮的篝火，那个眼神说不上来什么意思，但让山治心脏快了一拍。

[你吃肉吗? ]索隆举起手里的烤肉。

[……不了。]

笨死了，这么浪漫的夜晚情话都说不出来。山治躺回去，鼻间尽是身下衣服上索隆的气味。大概是因为靠着温暖的火焰吧，山治睡得格外安稳。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 厨子太好草唠

山治，文斯莫克家三男，19岁，自幼接受家族科技改造，失败后生活在家庭暴力中，6岁那年下定决心，要在姐姐的帮助下出海逃离这个家族，却在临走前一夜觉醒性别，被发现是罕见的omega后被当做基因改造的研究材料软禁，失去了离开的机会。

但对家族恨之入骨的他一直在寻找时机。父亲派他的手下以管家的身份监视他，但前两天管家意外死亡，父亲伽治忙于筹备周年庆典没顾得上给他换个新的，再加上人手不足，伽治派山治去庄园代表家族慰问庆典准备活动，山治的时机终于成熟了。

但恰巧这两天山治正处发情期，为了在下人面前不给文斯莫克家丢脸，伽治破天荒地允许山治注射抑制剂，在过去为防止药物残留造成研究失误，山治是不被允许注射的。长期依靠自慰和忍耐熬过发情期留下的后遗症就是身体极度敏感。在小时候哥哥弟弟对他的欺凌顶多是殴打辱骂，但当他觉醒omega性别后，那三个接受了alpha基因改造的beta对山治的欺辱更多了性暴力的色彩，他们会拿钝物捅山治屁股，或用夹子狠狠夹住山治的乳头，把小小的乳头拉到最长后哄堂大笑。伽治对山治的哭喊充耳不闻，他仅仅不允许三兄弟把山治搞怀孕，因为怀孕后会对omega基因改造实验产生影响，至于其他，一概不问。

遇见索隆时的山治两个小时前还在寻找去庄园的路。他在家族里除了房间和研究所几乎没去过其他地方，伽治把任务命令给他后就头也不回的走了。姐姐悄悄告诉他沿着森林外围一直向前，结果山治骑着马没走多远，马就被尼治抢走了。

[我的马病了。借用一下没问题吧。]

马没了无所谓，偏偏抑制剂还在马鞍的袋子里。山治冷眼看着尼治绝尘而去，他不打算多费口舌讨回什么，没用的。他早该习惯这种不被当做人看待的生活了。

一定要逃出去。山治暗下狠心。距离上一次注射抑制剂没过多久，只要他两个小时内到达奴隶劳作的庄园，并和指挥见过面打声招呼就万事大吉了。山治顺着小路慢慢前进，结果被突然窜出的黑熊逼进森林。大概他的身上还带着伽治的气味，黑熊爬近他却不敢动他，闻闻气味就走了。山治惊魂未定，回过神来才发现自己迷路了。

很遗憾，两个小时后山治不仅没和农场主会面，甚至连森林都没出去。他无法自控地发情，碰见了索隆暂时泄了火，但对于发情期的omega，只是一次做爱解决不了问题。他在凌晨被欲火烧醒，下体的空虚让他口干舌燥。山治强撑着爬起来，臀部挪动产生的摩擦都能让他舒服地呻吟出声，山治现在太渴望索隆的爱抚了，那双粗糙的大手给他的记忆过于鲜明。但当他看向索隆的方向时，才发现他已经离开了。

身下还垫着他的衣服，不远处是他点燃的篝火，温暖的火光映亮身上他留下的色情的吻痕，甚至屁股里还残留着他的精液，但是他却走了。

山治趴回衣服上，喉咙里发出失落的呜咽。情欲一波一波高涨，他把自己的手伸进私处，但根本没有缓解多少，山治把头埋进索隆的衣服里，大口呼吸着索隆的味道，想象着索隆把手指戳进他的生殖腔，在里面搅动淫液，粗糙的指头毫不温柔地抠挖〔呜……啊啊……啊……好粗……嗯嗯好舒服……〕山治尽力回忆着索隆昨天干他的样子。紧实的腹肌，像豹一样躬起的健美的身姿和充满爆发力的狠狠摁住他的手臂，还有那任山治又捶又打的肌肉分明的后背……

[啊啊……你好大…好棒……]山治想象着索隆压在他的身上，alpha的雄性气息包裹住这个发情的omega。他颤抖把索隆的衣服挑在手指上往生殖腔里插进去，粗糙的布料和细腻敏感的壁肉的强烈摩擦舒服地山治浪叫出声，一根、两根……山治把四根手指连裹着索隆的布衣插进去，他已经顾不得脏了，极度空虚的阴道唯一的渴望就是被填满。山治上身趴在索隆的衣服上，屁股高高翘起，生殖腔口却塞着粗布衣服和他自己的手指，垂下来的布料拍打着山治的大腿。这样的自慰比以前爽快太多了，山治动情地喘息呻吟着，他知道现在自己的姿态多么淫糜，但他控制不住天性。长期靠忍耐度过发情期的omega被操过一次就再也无法忍耐了，欲生欲死的快感和对alpha天生的迷恋让山治逐渐失控。[干我……啊用力干我嗯嗯嗯……]令他四肢打颤的快感猛然迸发，山治高潮了。

山治知道自己现在还没有满足。曾经沧海难为水，靠索隆的衣服得来的快感和索隆亲手给的快感可差远了。但好歹欲望稍被缓解，山治强撑着站起来，看见索隆的衣服皱巴巴的，中间还有明显的大块水渍，山治脸上的红晕逐渐加深，他想起刚才失控的样子，突然觉得让那个绿藻头来当他的新管家也不错

弯弯曲曲又走了一会，山治终于找到该死的出口，他整理了一下仪表，等眼睛适应了太阳光，发现自己刚好正站在农场门口。

里面是果园，奴隶们锁着锁链把成筐的苹果扛在肩头，脚步沉重地来回搬运，看守在旁看着，有谁脚步稍慢就要挨一鞭子。山治刚进门，就有狗腿的领事来作揖问好。山治打断了他，直接问：[你这里有抑制剂吗？]

[什么抑制剂？]领事一脸懵逼，山治叹了口气只好作罢。这个世界绝大多数人都是beta，只有5％的人有可能分化成攻击力强，体格强健的alpha，而对alpha有致命吸引力的，为生育而生的omega更加稀少，很多人一辈子也没见过beta以外的人种，更不用说这种全是奴隶的农场了。

但好不容易扼制住的情欲又隐隐出现，山治的腿有些打颤，他能感觉到生殖腔内的水正汩汩地分泌流淌，不知有没有打湿裤子。领事看他站立不稳上前扶住山治的胳膊，山治厌恶地甩掉，他不喜欢别人和他有肢体接触，大概是因为哥哥和弟弟的虐待，他极度反感陌生人的触碰。至于索隆，山治也搞不清楚自己怎么了

领事不敢介意。山治虽然备受亲人欺凌，但伽治绝不允许卑微的下人对文斯莫克的血脉不敬。领事领着山治进屋休息，山治也对这淫荡的身体无可奈何，只好先顺势进屋，结果一进门就看见索隆裸着上半身站在那。

山治：？？？

索隆也没想到会在这鸟不拉屎的地方遇见山治。他因为擅自挣开锁链又迷了路正被领事审问，突然就见那孙子慌慌张张地跑出去，过一会就领着山治点头哈腰地进来了。山治手里还拿着索隆的衣服。

山治这才后知后觉这衣服和那些奴隶同款，但这些已经不重要了，看到索隆的那一刻，身体突然更加强烈的燥热让山治头脑有些昏沉。beta对alpha的信息素没有明显反应，所以索隆是在这间小屋里没有刻意抑制自己的信息素，但对于正处在发情的omega，这种气味简直要命，索隆看见山治腰软了似的晃了晃，那狗腿子赶紧搀扶，就被山治呵出了门

[没我的命令就不要进来。]山治砰的一声关紧门，回过神来才意识到自己在干什么，索隆正紧盯着他看，山治有些尴尬，身体的渴望暴露了他。

房间不冷不热，但山治的脸却发烧一样，情色的红晕和迷离的沾着泪雾的诱人眼神让索隆腹部发紧：

[你怎么又发骚了]

这挨千刀的疑问，山治低骂一声，他能感觉到索隆的目光正从他的脸颊一点点下移，到隐约漏出吻痕的脖颈，两个凸起明显的胸部，细却柔韧的腰，再到……那个曾被他蹂躏的地方。只是想想山治都能产生快感，他轻吟一声，被索隆搂紧怀里

房间里有个小沙发，索隆把山治平放在那里，利索地把山治扒干净。温热的大手对敏感的肌肤时不时的触摸让山治大声喘息着。衣不蔽体的山治皮肤显得更白嫩，手感柔滑，索隆注意到他身上密布的新旧伤痕，但没多嘴，直奔正题。他把山治紧拢的双腿分开，那因为浸透了淫液而亮晶晶的穴口正一张一合地乞求怜爱。

山治被索隆看得有了反应，本就饥渴的阴道更按捺不住地蠕动，像在乞求着这个强壮的alpha的大肉棒狠狠贯穿他。索隆倒是不急，山治是他干过的第一个omega，他的手好奇地来到阴户，没急着插入，先是在周围仔细摸一圈，摁压绕圈。山治浑身发抖，因情欲而发红的阴道口只是被摸了外圈就被刺激地喷出一小股淫液，索隆用手指把沾在外阴上的淫汁擦干净，再把手指塞进山治嘴里堵住他的呻吟。另一只手把阴道的唇瓣剥开，把中指浅浅地刺了进去。

〔呜呜呜……嗯嗯……呜〕

刺激性生理泪水从眼角留下，嘴里被索隆的两根手指捣得呜咽不停，想尖叫又叫不出来，可怜极了。索隆没想到山治已经骚成这样，才进个指节就抖个不住，他恶趣味地拿指腹用力摁住生殖腔口的唇瓣，故意强烈抖动，山治被爽的连忙收紧双腿，又被索隆强行打开，索隆在山治的阴户上打了一巴掌算是对他不听话的惩罚，山治被打的撩人地浪叫一声，只觉得下体发麻，但随即快感接踵而至，索隆不打算就这么放过他，他把整个大手放在山治的阴部揉搓，掌根摁在阴蒂上使劲按压，另一只手从山治嘴里抽出来，握住山治的肉棒上下撸动揉搓，前后夹击的强烈刺激让山治还没来得及喘口气就被带上高潮。

[不要揉……不要揉那里啊……嗯嗯轻…轻点……]

山治浪叫连连，强烈的高潮让他的最后一丝理智都断了，他顾不上门口是不是还站着下人在这听他叫床，他紧紧抓住索隆的肩膀，想唤他的名字，却突然发现自己连索隆的名字都不知道

[噢啊啊…你…你叫什么……嗯嗯]

索隆正用嘴啃噬山治的乳房，粉嫩的小小的乳头让索隆舔地充血膨胀，几乎让山治生出要分泌出乳汁的错觉

[在问别人姓名之前不应该先自报家门吗]

[我……我叫山治…呼呼，轻一点……]

[是吗，你就是那个三少爷啊] 索隆把山治抱进怀里，一只手牢牢地扣住山治的手腕，另一只手滑到小腹下端，先玩了玩硬邦邦的东西，再继续向下摁住阴户。摁压的同时，大拇指挑出阴蒂轻按上去。接着，又一根手指伸了进去，还没从高潮缓过来的阴道顿时被撑得满满的。充实饱胀的感觉一直延伸到嗓子，窒息似的喘不过气。山治满足地扭着腰，浑圆的屁股故意去摩擦那个还藏在裤子里的肉棒，他喜欢索隆的手指，但他更喜欢被索隆的肉棒蹂躏到射不出来的感觉

[别急，小母猫]索隆轻笑一声，叼住山治精致的耳垂啃咬起来，山治的身体敏感地蜷成一团，猫儿似的在索隆的胸膛上蹭着，他的手抬起来想去勾索隆的脖子，这个动作把他的胸部更突出地显现出来。索隆从他的耳垂吻到脖颈，再到锁骨，一路吻到又硬又涨的乳头。索隆对乳头吹了口气，道：

[你以后要是怀孕生孩子，奶水肯定很足]

这句话撞进山治的耳朵里，山治瞬间清醒了一半，他想起伽治不允许他怀孕的要求。但索隆含着他的乳头用舌尖来回拨动，右手用力推挤右乳，山治的呼吸一下被打乱了，他来不及细想什么，只想让索隆赶紧干他

索隆的唇一路向下，山治难受极了，身上痒得抓狂，腹部的坠涨感一直延伸至阴道入口，山治能做的不过是无助地在他身上磨蹭，嗓子里发出断断续续的溺水般的呻吟

终于，索隆的嘴巴来到小腹。山治已经适应很多，配合他的动作，张开腿抬起膝盖，前脚掌用力将臀部微微翘起。他从大腿内侧的根部开始亲，然后移到阴唇边缘，撕摩片刻后，往中间吹口热气，山治酥麻得尖叫一声，差点儿断气。

索隆停顿了一下，接着舌头挑开两片唇瓣，一口含住小小的阴蒂。这会儿阴蒂已经肿得厉害，被他双唇一嘬一含，更是让山治不由自主卷起脚趾头，两腿发抖摆动，一股暖流涌出来。

索隆吸咬得啧啧有声，山治的灵魂也像出了壳，体内的水越流越多，阴道口坠胀无比。他将腿竭力分得更开，努力控制着平衡，可身体却软弱无力。这时索隆的舌头伸进去，软热的舌头肆意搅动，同时一只手按住山治的小腹，并用大拇指按住阴蒂，这样冲击似乎更猛烈，

山治受不了这种刺激，他像溺水的人一般甚至叫不出完整的音节，他急促销魂地喘息，紧紧抓住索隆的大臂，身体不停的颤抖，没用多少时间就高潮了。

而这次高潮来得太快太猛烈，连山治自己都觉得不可思议。他几乎虚脱地躺在沙发上软成一滩水，懒懒地哑着嗓子道〔你……你还是没告诉我你叫什么〕

〔罗罗诺亚·索隆〕

索隆刚准备解开裤子，门外突然响起框框的敲门声：

[山治少爷，老爷让您赶紧回去，伊治少爷他们都等着您呢]

山治好不容易等到正头戏就被打断，气得他拿起抱枕往门口砸去，索隆顺毛似的揉揉山治顺软的金发。山治愣了一下，气焰莫名其妙地就小了下去

索隆的火气也不比山治小，这是他第一次心甘情愿地愿意替人做这么足的前戏，结果还没开始就被叫停。他帮山治整理好衣服，力度是他自己都没意识到的前所未有的温柔。

〔小少爷，生气也没用，永别吧〕

〔谁说的永别，〕山治穿好外套，腿软的站不起来：

〔你以后就是我的新管家了，现在，背我回去〕


End file.
